


Book One: Earth

by Nonemi



Series: Avatar: The Awakening of Spirit [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Original Work
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Fan Characters, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Series, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, Unofficial Sequel, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonemi/pseuds/Nonemi
Summary: An unofficial sequel to Avatar: The Legend of Korra. This is the Pilot "Episode" of Book One: Canvas, in "Avatar: The Restoration of Memory". I hope that anybody who "watches" this series enjoys it. Thank you for reading.A massive thank you to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko for blessing all of us with this wonderful series.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora & Kai (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Original Character/Original Character
Series: Avatar: The Awakening of Spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720789
Kudos: 4





	Book One: Earth

**Author's Note:**

> An unofficial sequel to Avatar: The Legend of Korra. This is the Pilot "Episode" of Book One: Canvas, in "Avatar: The Restoration of Memory". I hope that anybody who "watches" this series enjoys it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> A massive thank you to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko for blessing all of us with this wonderful series.

A man and a woman wearing cloaks and rags run from waterbenders chasing after them. The woman clutches her stomach area, instinctively attempting to protect herself. As they maneuver through the foresty mountainside, they attempt to control their breath.

"Hurry!" a young female voice yells at them. "I will hold them off," she says, turning around to face the three advancing waterbenders.  
  


"Will you be alright?" the mother asks, her voice quivering in fear. The father can only turn his head around, shaking in silence.

The girl only lights a flame in her hand as a response. "Go." she commands. She pulls her hood over her head and makes a thumbs-up at them. "I'll be fine. Now go! Republic City is just over the mountain. Once you get there, these crime lord lackeys won't dare step into the city."

The man, finally mustering up his courage, earthbends a platform for him and his wife to stand on, and they ride to the top of the platform. As they slide downwards, the woman puts her hands on her stomach, comforting her unborn child. The girl smiles on the other side, knowing that they will all make it to Republic City, as will she.

"Haha!!" a mercenary shouts.

"Give up! You're outnumbered." speaks another.

"We have you three to one, and you're a firebender. We are _all_ waterbenders. You _will_ lose." says the final one.

The girl removes her hood and flips her hair. Her eyes gleam in the silver moonlight and her smile sharpens in response.

"I like those odds," she says, before flipping onto her backside and spinning around, ropes of flame lashing out at her opponents.

[The camera flashes white, and the episode cuts to present-day]

Xiang Sato sits down at a table, lined with rice, soup, and other delicious foods. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Chen, for another wonderful dinner." she says to them, smiling. Mr. Chen sets down a small bowl before sitting down and smiling at her in reply.

"Well of _course_ , Xiang! You've been our friend and guide to Republic City for 16 long years, so the _least_ that we could do for you is provide you with food." she replies sweetly, tying up her umber hair into a bun. She taps her chopsticks on her bowl before looking at Xiang. "Actually, Xiang, could you invite your mother over? It's been two weeks since she ate with us, and since little Jingyi is here with us, we'd like to have everybody here."

Jingyi laughs, his bright amber eyes barely being visible. "Mom, I'm 16! I'm not that young anymore," he chuckles, "Although I'd like to see Mrs. Sato again as well, Xiang. Please get her."

Xiang nods and exits the apartment.

As soon as she leaves, Jingyi stretches out his hand and attempts to bend one of the pebbles on the candle plate in the center of the table.

His father sips his tea, a single drop flowing down his angled jawline. "Jingyi, how many times are you going to try and bend those rocks?"

"As many times as it takes me!" the young man replies.

His mother winks at her husband, her green eyes shining. With her hand under the table so that no one can see, she causes a single pebble to levitate.

Jingyi gasps and turns to his parents. He slams his hands down on the table. "I did it! I can finally earthbend!"

His mother puts a hand to her mouth and giggles. She reveals her other hand with one finger extended, and her husband lets out a hearty laugh.

Jingyi crosses his arms and jokingly pouts. "Not again..." he mutters.

[The camera slowly fades into the next scene]

"...Mom?" Xiang inquires, grabbing onto the doorway and swinging her head around to look in her mother's bedroom. Asami Sato was sorting through and signing papers as the sunset outside shone and reflected on her crimson lipstick. Upon hearing her daughter call her, she puts down her pen and turns around, her messy bun suddenly untying itself, allowing her hair to drape down.

"The Chens have invited you to dinner. Jingyi is actually home for once, so they'd like to have you over - that is, if you're not too busy doing work managing Future Industries again."

Asami smiled and put on her spectacles. "Well if Jingyi is there, I'm not allowed to miss out now, am I?" she says, getting up from her seat. "Let's go~!" she says sweetly, her voice slightly cracking.

[The episode cuts to a scene of Asami, Xiang, Jingyi, and Mr and Mrs. Chen sitting at the dining table]

Asami sips her tea. "So, Xiang, has the White Lotus found the next Avatar yet?" she asked her daughter.

Xiang put down her bowl of rice and shook her head. "Nopes. I wish we had by now..."

Asami put her cup down on the table. "It's been 16 years since Korra passed on... where _is_ the Avatar?"

The table breaks into a conversation about the Avatar.

[The camera flashes white and the scene changes to the next day]

Xiang walks up to Jingyi while he's selling fish on the side of the street. "How's business?" she asks, a normal question on a normal day.

"Slower than usual. I wonder what's up? Thing's are kinda tense today... So how's the search?" Jingyi replies.

Suddenly however, before Xiang could reply, a woman's scream rang out on the street.

"Help! My purse!" she shouted, as she ran after a man clutching her purse, no doubt a petty thief. Xiang instantly began to run after him, throwing firebent punches at him as he ran. However, he used waterbending to deflect her attacks and run off. Xiang pursued, and by gut instinct, so did Jingyi.

The thief was fast, nimble, and acrobatic. He was able to jump and leap onto the walls of buildings, able to scale them near-instantly and run across their tops. Xiang was able to propel herself into the air and onto the rooftop level, but in the time it had taken her to do so, the thief had put a significant distance between them. However, she surprisingly saw Jingyi leaping and bounding across the rooftops as well, closing the gap between himself and the thief. She blasted herself in their direction with fire propulsion.

However, what she saw next changed her life. Out of nowhere, she saw Jingyi airbend! The she saw him waterbend, and firebend too. In three swift strikes, Jingyi had thrown the thief off-course and with a fourth earthbending strike, threw him to the ground. She added a harsh amount of force to her fire propulsion, sending her forward at a blazing speed and with a quick shift of her hand, she came to the ground. The Metalbending Police were already surrounding the scene. She could see Jingyi's eyes glowing as he floated in the air. The thief was being apprehended, and the woman had her purse returned to her.

However, most of the focus was most certainly on the 16-year-old suspended in a ball of wind, surrounded by rock, water, and flame. Jingyi told the guard to radio the Chief of Police. Immediately after, she kneeled, and the surrounding people kneeled alongside her.

Jingyi blinked and the glow in his eyes disappeared. He landed on the ground with a thud, but still upright. He looked around, dumbfounded by the sight around him.

Xiang looked up, her amber eyes almost glowing in the shadow of her hair.

"All hail Avatar Jingyi, the first Avatar to be born outside of a Nation, first Avatar born in Republic City and the United Nations, and the first ever Avatar previously identified as a non-bender." she spoke, every word bouncing off of her lips and echoing through the empty street.

Jingyi looked around him again, then looked at his hands. Then he turned to Xiang.

"...What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that was the pilot episode! Hope you enjoyed it! If you've taken interest in this series, bookmark it! I've got a number of things planned.
> 
> And again, thank you for reading!


End file.
